1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of dyes in lasers and to the preparation of such dyes. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of dyes to lase in the violet to blue-green portion of the spectrum and to the preparation of such dyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Experimental work directed toward determiing the practicality of using dye lasers in underwater communication and the like is presently being carried out. To be useful in a laser that is to be applied underwater, a dye must include the following properties. It must lase in the transmission region of sea water and it should be relatively stable. That is, it is not desirable to have to change the dye in a dye laser frequently in order to produce good results.
Many dyes are, of course, known to lase when placed, in solution, in a laser and pumped. However, to the best of the inventor's knowledge the hereinafter disclosed dyes have not been disclosed as being useful as lasing dyes. Some of the hereinafter disclosed dyes have been previously prepared. Others, to the best of the inventor's knowledge, have not. In all cases, new and improved methods of preparation are believed to be disclosed.